


Good Time Juice

by stargayzing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drinking, Everyone hates Office Parties, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Partying, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: A number of Bureau of Balance employees are celebrating the Director's birthday, which she doesn't look too happy about. In fact, she looks like she's plotting the murder of whoever organised the event. (Poor Davenport.)Even though Taako and Merle are off doing whatever, Magnus has been having a pretty good time. Mostly because there's booze. Lots and lots of booze.Or: Office parties are a lot more fun if you don't give a shit about HR regulations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this because you like my other stuff (mostly silly Gen femslash fluff), I am so sorry. The McElroys have corrupted me.
> 
> ... That's a lie, actually, I'm trying to branch out and challenge myself by writing new things. Hope you enjoy whatever this is!

The office party is _a lot_ less rambunctious than it would have been if Taako and Merle were in attendance. 

They're celebrating the Director's birthday, which she doesn't look too happy about. In fact, she looks like she's plotting the murder of whoever organised the event. (Poor Davenport.)

So far, Magnus has been entertaining himself just fine. There's plenty of booze and Lucretia's expression whenever her employees burst out into another attempt at Happy Birthday before uncertainly trailing off is _priceless_. He _may_ have been egging them on. Possibly. Just a little. 

Okay, so he's one of the loudest voices. And has started the song off twice himself.

The Director is on to him by now, though, and pulls him to the side.

"If you do that again," she says softly, piercing him with a Look, "I don't care how good a reclaimer you are. I am firing your ass."

"How would that even work?" he muses cheerfully. "I mean, I've been inoculated. Drank the voidfish juice and everything. How do you reverse that? Is it MY turn to pee in the tank?"

The Director grimaces before she can stop herself and then raises a vaguely threatening eyebrow. "Keep that shit up and you'll find out _exactly_  how literal I was being."

Magnus does his best to look angelic. By her reaction, his best is just plain awful.

"Why I thought your team mates not being here would make you easier to handle..." She trails off, massaging her temple with a pained expression. "Go bother someone else," she finally says. "I have an assassination to plan."

Wishing Davenport good luck on dealing with that - and considering the homicidal glint in the Director's eyes he's dearly going to need it - Magnus wanders off to find someone to chat with. Or more alcohol. Whichever comes first.

Appearing like an angel in the middle of the crowd of drab, boring strangers (co-workers, whatever) is Avi, carrying two tankards of ale and looking pleased to have spotted him.

"There you are, Magnus! Good to see you."

His cheeks get a little warm when he says that. It's probably the alcohol. Speaking of...

"Thanks!" he says and grabs the ale. He takes a hearty swig as Avi looks on, amused.

He wipes the foam off his upper lip before speaking up: "So. This party sucks, huh?"

Avi grins at him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself anyway. The Director looks about ready to go postal if one more person walks up to her and congratulates her on turning 69."

"Believe it or not, that one's actually not even on me. I had nothing to do with that." 

"Suuuure."

Magnus gives him a playful shove, which, since he's sort of a powerhouse, actually sends Avi stumbling. He rights himself and looks down at the beer stain on his uniform jacket. "Aw man."

"Shit. Sorry about that...." Magnus starts, but Avi waves his concern away. "It's fine," he insists. "I'll just take it off."

And he does that. Which reveals, well, a lot. Since he's just wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath it. 

Now Magnus himself is pretty darn buff, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate a bit of muscle himself now and then. As a fellow sports man, of course.

And Avi's biceps are _fine_.

He takes another swig of his drink - almost empty - before joking: "This is that kind of party, huh?"

Avi looks confused, but when he gets the joke Magnus is making he gives him a wink and gyrates his hips. Magnus chokes on his drink, but his coughs quickly turn into bellowing laughter.

The volume of it draws a number of stares but it's not like Magnus cares, doubled over with what sounds suspiciously like giggles. Manly giggles, of course.

Avi grins a little sheepishly and waits for him to get himself back together, helpfully having rescued his glass before he could drop and break it.

He passes it back to him when Magnus rights himself, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye. 

"It's not much of any party, really," Avi says. "The mood's kind of glum."

"Well. People would probably feel more like dancing if Johan wasn't playing what sounds like funeral music." Avi snorts.

Peering into his empty tankard, Magnus offers: "Let's get some more booze. And then let's go bug Johan, shall we?"

 ####

Things get a little more lively as the night goes on. Mostly because everyone starts drinking. Some metaphoric and literal ties are loosend, inhibitions lowered, things are said and done which everyone will regret in the morning.

Someone even gifted the Director a ridiculously oversized bottle of wine, which has made her a lot more mellow. 

But still she clinks a fork to her glass and waits. When she has everyone's attention, she ignores the call of "Speech! Speech!" (from an anonymous source who's name may rhyme with Wagnus) and says: "Everyone, thank you for coming, I've had a lovely evening. But it's time to call this event to a close."

There's a chorus of Aww's and Boo's, the loudest coming from a corner where Magnus, Avi, Johan, Killian and Carey have all gathered and taken over the buffet table. 

All of them are some variation of drunk, ranging from tipsy - Avi - to absolutely hammered but trying to hide it - Killian and Carey. Magnus is in that place where he's just having a great time, face flushed and hair askew, and Johan seems entirely unaffected.

Except that he's smiling. It's downright _weird_. Magnus tells him so. 

"Johan.... Yoyo. Your face is... doing a thing. And I didn't know it could even do that thing." To emphasise his point, he leans in and pinches Johan's cheek. Where he has a dimple. How _cute_.

"Oh, um. I think Magnus has had enough for now."

"M'fine!" He protests. "I could do this all night!"

"No, you can't. Party's over boys," the Director suddenly says, and when did she walk over here? And shit, she looks impatient. He realises they're the only ones still in the room. When did that happen? She turns and walks away, calling over her shoulder: "Make sure Magnus makes it to bed in one piece."

"'I'm not the one you need to worry about," he mumbles, looking over to Carey and Killian. Their dark skin (or scales) cover any obvious flushing, but Magnus is pretty sure the only reason they haven't fallen over yet is because they're leaning onto each other. Those were some relationship goals right there.

But that's a bad road to go down, especially with neither Taako nor Merle there to distract him. He probably should head to bed. Although... "Sleepover!" He exclaims, but judging from the winces of his friends - Avi, who has an arm around his shoulders and is steadying him (not to complain, but when did that happen?), rubs his ear with a pained expression - he misjudged his volume. Right. Indoor voices. "Sorry," he whispers. "Sleepover?"

Avi perks up. "Oh, you mean like an afterparty?"

"Fuck yeah! That," he agrees. "We can use my room."

"Sound pretty chill," Johan comments, carefully packing up his violin. 

"Got any booze there?" Killian asks, and Carey snickers. 

"Think Taako has a stash of Go Gurt somewhere..."

"Go Gurt's not alcoholic," Avi protests, even as he guides Magnus down the hall in that direction. The rest trail after them. 

"Taako's a fucking wizard. You really think adding alcohol to a non-alcoholic drink is beyond his capabilities?"

"That was a long word," Avi says. "I'm impressed."

"I think I'm sobering up," Magnus admits mournfully. 

"Aw man, I wanted to see Magnus get real fucked up," Carey whines. "Bet he's a lot of fun."

"As someone who's seen him super fucked up? He kind of is, but it's also, uh, pretty worrying. I have no idea how he survived being canonballed while he was like that. There wasn't even any vomit on it, just swamp goo."

"It's because I'm a professional," Magnus says, and immediately almost faceplants. With a sigh, Johan moves to support him on his other side. 

Which leaves Killian and Carey trailing behind and ugh, they're holding hands. And now they're kissing. And now- Magnus is pretty sure that's illegal. 

"Can you get arrested for public indecency?", he mutters, averting his gaze.

Avi says, "I'm surprised you don't know" just as Johan replies with a short "Yes."

The boys pause and look at him. "You sound pretty certain there, friend"

Johan looks away. "That," he says, "is a story I'm taking to the grave. Let's just say the Voidfish has certain... perks."

"Huh."

Magnus shakes his head. "Anyway, can we go back to the, uh, fondling that's going on over there? It's not something I really need to see."

"And it's definitely something the Director shouldn't see. Guys, break it up."

Magnus chimes in with: "We get it, you're wildly in love and crazy about eachother. No need to show off."

Killian glares at Magnus, or at least vaguely in his direction. Her eyes seem to be having trouble focusing. "You telling me I can't have sex with my hot girlfriend this instant is blatant homophobia."

"We're in the middle of a fucking hallway!"

"So?"

"You are so going to regret this entire conversation in the morning. Just listen to me, okay?"

Killian flexes angrily. "Don't tell me what to do."

Carey immediately perks up and starts cheering: "Fight! Fight! Punch him in the dick!" 

"Let's not."

With a sigh, Avi lets go of Magnus and picks up Carey, throwing the short woman over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "I'll catch up with you," he says, before taking off down a hallway that presumably leads to Carey's room. Predictably, Killian lets out a scream of outrage at this turn of events and runs after him.

Magnus and Johan watch the two of them sprint away in silence. 

"Avi is probably like, super glad Killian doesn't have her crossbow." 

"True," Magnus grins. "Think he's going to survive getting between a drunk Killian and sweet, sweet lesbian sex?"

"I think he's planning on dumping Carey on her doorstep and then getting out of hearing range as fast as he can."

"Can't tell if that's brave or stupid. Probably both."

**Author's Note:**

> I let my friend read this over before publishing and he commented on the fact that Magnus thought Avi's biceps are sexy...  
> Did I accidentally imply Magnus has a thing for arms? Well. It's pretty much canon anyway!


End file.
